Chuck Vs The Best GirlFriend
by CharahForever23
Summary: Chuck and Sarah have just started a real relationship and are very happy together. When a new agent/ best friend hits Burbank and brings the past back with her, will Chuck be able to handle everything that is thrown his way? Charah and Ellie/OC friendship
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so new story. First Chuck fan fiction and i'm hoping that I do it justice. This first chapter is kind of like a teaser I suppose and much shorter then what I usually write for chapters but I want to see if people want to see this continue or stay as a one shot. I'm hoping to continue it because I have a lot of creative ideas to do with this story. It takes place after Chuck and Sarah get together in season 3 except there are a couple of changes. But most of the story will be the same as in the show. Hope you all like it and let me know if you have any ideas and/or wisdom about the Chuckverse.

I do not own Chuck, although I wish to god that I did! I do, however, own Kendyll. Who is my own creation...muahahahaha :) Enjoy!

**Miami, July 5th**

Chuck Bartowski sighed upon reaching his destination. He looked at the large condo with both excitement and dread. He looked briefly to his side, glancing at his excited sister and his beatuiful girlfriend, Sarah. This was not how his day was supposed to go. Sure. He was excited that he was going to get to see his best friend from birth. A person that he and Ellie had grown up with, gotten attached to and still kept in contact with. He was sure that everyone would absolutly love their friend.

However, Kendyll Scherbatsky was a force to be reckoned with. A _female _force. That he had once been in a committed relationship with. Normally, this wouldn't be a dilemma for him, seeing as how Sarah rarely got jealous of any girl. But, seeing as how this was Kendyll freakin' Scherbatsky...Chuck was worried. Especially when he knew, for a fact, that Kendyll was a hardcore CIA agent. With records that mirrored that of his girlfriends'.

"Oh this is so exciting!" Ellie said with a large smile that could blind half of the world. Chuck turned to her slightly and smiled. He knew that Ellie was estatic to be able to see Kendyll again. The two had been very close to one another before Kendyll had moved away ten years ago. They had been the best of friends, sisters even. Eventhough Chuck knew that Ellie loved Sarah, he wasn't sure that Ellie would ever replace Kendyll and what the two had shared while growing up. "I can't believe it's been four years since we last saw Kendyll!" Ellie exclaimed, turning to Chuck with an excited smile. He returned it and gave her a one armed hug.

"Relax, El. We get to spend a whole two weeks with her. So you can tone down the Ellie-Excitement." Chuck replied with a funny smile. Ellie slapped his arm and all three let out a laugh.

"So how long have you guys known Kendyll?" Sarah asked as she glanced at the condo with amazement. The CIA always put her up in nice digs but this was something else. It was nicely decorated on the outside and had a pool and even a beautiful garden surrounding it.

"I've known Kendyll since I was two, and Chuck's known her since he was born pretty much. There's only a couple months between them. " Ellie stated with a smile on her face. "We all grew up together, our mothers' were best friends so we were always around one another." She said and was about to continue but stopped. Her eyes glanced briefly at Chuck's and his eyes saddened.

Sarah grabbed Chuck's hand a moment and squeezed it, getting his attention. He looked up at her a smiled, letting her know he was fine. He would have to tell Sarah about Kendyll and why he and Ellie were so close to the girl. He knew that she would understand but the fact was that he knew there would be friction between the two agents anyway. Because if he knew Kendyll well, and he did, she was going to be the same old Kendyll that liked to hit on him and make sex-filled jokes about the two of them when they had been together and honestly, his real relationship with Sarah had _just _started. He really didn't want it to be ruined over something like this.

"Kendyll's a very good friend to both of us, and we both love her. But Sarah, I should warn you...Kendyll can be a little..." Chuck trailed off, trying to think of the right word to descibe his friend without putting her down in any way.

"Forward." Ellie finished and shrugged her shoulders as Sarah turned to her with a look of confusion. "Kendyll loves to play games and does it so well that sometimes, it tends to offend people." Ellie said and let out a laugh. "She's harmless though. She's just _intense _sometimes." Ellie expressed with a smile. Albeit a nervous one, Sarah noted.

"I'm sure i'll be fine. I'm just glad that you two brought me along to meet your friend before everyone else. It gives me a chance to know more about you. "She said with a bright smile, turning to Chuck and grabbing his hand. He smiled back at her a leaned in to give her a kiss...

"Well, well, well look who decided to leave boring city and come over to the party palace." A sultry voice said from behind them. All three turned around and Chuck noticed out of the corner of his eye, that Sarah's jaw had dropped slightly for only a moment.

Kendyll Scherbatsky smiled her mega watt smile, that accented the dimples in her cheeks. Her luscious, wavy brown hair flowed down her back like a curtain of silk as it moved slightly in the wind as she strode up to the three of them with a grace that he knew she had to have gotten from training. He took notice of the fact that she had worn a tight tank top that showed her curved body well and rested just above her belly button, showing off a tattoo of a blue rose that she had gotten at just 15 years old. A tattoo that he had been there to witness getting done. He also noticed that she was wearing nothing else but a bikini bottom. Although he was worried about Sarah's reaction, he couldn't help but smile. Same old Kendyll.

Chuck watched as Ellie squealed and run towards Kendyll, and Chuck was certain that if she hadn't been trained for years by the CIA, Ellie would have knocked Kendyll flat on her ass by the amount of force that was thrown onto the poor brunette. Kendyll smiled widely as she held on to Ellie tightly. The two embraced for a couple more seconds and let go, allowing Kendyll's eyes to drift towards his. He smiled hesitantly and watched as Kendyll walked up to him with a look he couldn't quite read from his long time friend. She stopped a mere foot away from him and looked into his eyes with a playful smile dancing across her features.

"Hi Chuckles." She said, and without glancing a look at the blond beside him, she reached up and wrapped her arms around him tightly. For a moment, he stopped worrying about everything and just let himself enjoy the feel of seeing his friend. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back just as tightly. It was then that he realized that he had actually really missed Kendyll. Eventhough she was a player in many ways, she also had an incredibly big heart when it came to him and his sister. _Maybe she had changed, _Chuck thought. When they pulled back, Kendyll kept her hands on him, but drifted them down to his waist and ran them across his stomach. "Wow, Chuckles, have you been working out?" _Nope, still the same, _he chuckled internally, through his panic.

Chuck could feel Sarah move beside him and he had realized that he had looked at Kendyll a little too long. He hoped that Sarah would remain calm and let him pry himself free of his friend. When he turned to Sarah, he wasn't disappointed with the look that adorned her face. She was calm. A little _too _calm. Chuck knew the look all too well, and it wasn't a good thing. Just when he thought Sarah might put her foot up Kendyll's ass, his sister decided to jump in and save the day. _Thank god, _Chuck thought.

"Kennie, this is Chuck's _girlfriend, _Sarah." Ellie said, stressing the girlfriend part. Kendyll pulled away from Chuck slowly and finally took notice of the steaming blond beside him. She smirked. Kendyll held her hand out to the blond and put up an innocent smile.

"Hi, i'm Kendyll Scherbatsky. Esteemed member of Group Bartowski." Kendyll introduced, watching as Sarah looked at her hand a moment before finally grabbing a hold of it and squeezing -tightly. If she hadn't been trained to school her features, Kendyll might have winced at the amount of pressure currently being applied to her hand.

"Sarah Walker. Nice to meet you." Sarah replied, giving what he knew was a fake smile. However, her grip on the brunette agent's hand hadn't lessened. He glanced at Sarah again, and noticed that she seemed to be getting angrier as the brunette agent didn't seem to notice the extra pressure being added to the handshake. In fact, the brunette almost enjoyed it as she stared at Sarah with what he knew was a 'nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah' smirk.

Ellie let out a nervous laugh and pulled Kendyll from Sarah's death grip and began to drag her into the house mumbling something about getting a drink. Chuck let out a sigh of relief that he wasn't aware that he had been holding. He turned to Sarah and let a smile break across his face. He noticed that her glare that she adorned the moment had pulled Kendyll away, was still on her face and following the two brunettes inside.

"You don't need to be jealous of her, you know." He stated and regreted the words the moment they left his mouth as she turned her glare towards him. His smile fell from his face and he cowarded back a little. " I-I mean, ya know...she's just an old friend. N-nothing to worry about." He stuttered out, whilst looking at the seemingly enraged blond standing before him. He was about to apologize when he heard Sarah sigh.

"Ya, I know. A little too _touchy feely _if you ask me..." She muttered, but Chuck heard it and smiled knowing that his blond girlfriend **was **jealous. As if reading his mind, Sarah looked up at him with a scowl across her face. "...and I am _not _jealous of _her!_ " She growled before storming towards the condo doors. Chuck snorted and smiled, knowing that this was going to be a hell of a two weeks and things were about to get interesting.

There you have it folks! So what do you think? Continue or not? I know that people are questioning certain things but if this continues I will explain how Kendyll fits into all of this. It would go a little into Kendyll's past but it would also go into Sarah's, Chuck's, and Ellie's. And I plan for this to definitely be a Charah, but it will also be a Kendyll/Chuck, Kendyll/Ellie friendship story...but mostly Charah :D:D

Thanks for reading!


	2. The truth behind

Thank you to all that reviewed! Amazing inspiration! :D:D So here is the next chapter, longer then the first and has some much anticipated Charah near the end :D:D yay for Charah! Also has tons of friendship moments with some humor thrown into the mix. It's really fun to write Kendyll with others. Some people have mentioned things to me that literally took the ideas out of my head! I'm not making Kendyll a person that's going to be some hero or someone that's going to be a total slut. She's IS like Carina in many ways, but i'm taking it a bit deeper in the sense that Kendyll makes a lot of mistakes, but does things to fix said mistakes. Anyways, hope you all enjoy the chapter. As always, review and let me know what yas think!

I do not own Chuck, although I wish to god that I did! I do, however, own Kendyll. Who is my own creation...muahahahaha :) Enjoy!

**KENDYLL'S HOUSE**

Kendyll had to smile as her best friend pulled her into her own house, talking about what had been going on the last four years. She had really missed Ellie and Chuck over the years and it was hard for her to go through her regular routine without them. Sure, she had her missions and definitly had company but it was never the same. Life growing up in the Bartowski home had always been what she had known and she had treasured every moment of it. Now, she spent countless nights alone and sometimes, when she imagined a life where she wasn't a spy, she couldn't see herself being successful. Kendyll Scherbatsky was a lot of things, but a dreamer wasn't one of them. She was a realist. You had to be in the business that she was in because there were no second chances. You mess up, you pay the consequences, even if it ended up being your life and Kendyll knew that. Accepted it.

"So, Devon is amazing. I know that you met him awhile back but that was when we first started dating, and he wasn't as awesome as he is now. You will love him even more, Kennie. He's so good to me and he treats me like a woman and..." Ellie paused, letting out a nervous chuckle. "I'm sorry, i'm boring you and i'm rambling." She finished and Kendyll gave her a smile that was genuine.

"El, I love hearing about your life. What you've been up to. Nothing you say would ever strike my mind as boring. I promise you that. " Kendyll said with a soft smile. "I'm glad that everything is working out for you, El. You definitly deserve it, especially after taking care of both Chuck and I when we were little. " She said and then let out a chuckle. "God, we were so bad together. Remember when we stole your make up and used it as paint?" Kendyll asked and laughed when Ellie rolled her eyes.

"I was so mad. I remember chasing you two around the house with a rope, threatening to tie you up and lock you under the stairs. " Ellie said with a smile adourning her lips. "You always threw yourself to the wolves though. Always protecting Chuck from whatever I came at you with." She said, her smile never leaving her face. "I always thought that you were a better sister to him then I ever was." Ellie finished and sighed.

"Ellie, I was a terrible person after my..." Kendyl paused, swallowing the sudden bitter taste in her mouth down, " ...after the accident, I was a mess. I got angry a lot, I didn't sleep, I didn't eat, I broke things, I yelled and I pushed everyone that loved me away with my bitterness. I didn't hold up my end at the house and I let you and Chuck down. I was a complete and utter failure in my eyes. " Kendyll started, and Ellie opened her mouth to protest but Kendyll stopped her with a hand, "I didn't understand what had happened, why it had happened and I let myself fall into an abyss. One that you and Chuck yanked me out of just in time. I wasn't family at that point Ellie, I was just someone that was dealt a horrible hand and had to deal with the consequences." She continued and laid a hand on Ellie's shoulder. "If it wasn't for you and Chuck treating me _like _a sister, I wouldn't have made it Ellie, and I owe you two a lot for what you did. " Kendyll finished with a sincere smile on her lips.

"Kendyll, you were and always will be family." Ellie said with a few tears in her eyes. She wiped them away and pulled her friend in for an 'Ellie hug'. Kendyll winced a little at the force but smiled and hugged her friend back just as tightly. Upon pulling away, Ellie let out a watery laugh, "Wow, talk about deep. I haven't even been here an hour and already we're talking about the past. " She said and Kendyll nodded, thoughtfully.

"Ya, but it was a much needed talk. Ususally we always gossip about boys, shopping, boys, hiking, and what was that other thing? Oh ya, boys. " Kendyll said with a shrug and a smirk. "Which brings me to the topic of something more interesting..."

"No, leave it alone Kennie. He's happy and in love." Ellie warned, her eyes darkening slightly. She loved her friend but Kendyll was getting to be too much for her. Her _friends _that she always played with were getting to be too much.

"Oh come on, i'm just curious what's going on with that situation." Kendyll asked curiously. Ellie raised an eyebrow.

"That _situation, _" Ellie started in a warning tone, "is a committed relationship, Ken. They are two peas in a pod. She is the honey to his bee. The heart to his chest cavity..." She lectured causing Kendyll to roll her eyes.

"Ok, I get it, quit with the doctor talk, El." She exclaimed with a slight smile. "Relax, i'm not gonna screw it up for Chuck. I just wanna make sure she's..." Kendyll paused, trying to think of a word to describe an appropriate girl. "Sane." Kendyll finished with a smirk. Ellie let out a laugh and was about to answer when the front door burst open, showing an angry blond and a frantic brunette scurrying into her house.

"You're about to find out, apparently." Ellie mumbled as she watch Sarah walk up to the two of them, seemingly pretty calm. Chuck followed behind her, smiling at the two brunettes as he reached them. Sarah glanced at Kendyll and sighed. She knew that she was acting like a jealous girlfriend and she _really _didn't want to come off as one of _those _girls. But something about the girl just rubbed her the wrong way. Her spy senses were tingling right now and although Chuck hadn't flashed, she was pretty sure that this girl was involved in _something._

"This is a really nice house you have, especially for a Salsa instructor." Sarah said with a tight smile. She would try to be civil, but only because Chuck and Ellie were friends with the girl. As Sarah looked at Kendyll she felt her blood continue to boil as the brunette beauty smirked at her.

"Meh, " Kendyll shrugged, and gave a glance around before returning her gaze to the blond. "It's alright, it's not exactly homey but it does the trick." Kendyll replied, ignoring the dig at her 'job', her smirk slipping for only a small moment before returning, but Sarah noticed it causing numerous thoughts to run through her mind. Maybe there was more to the story then she had originally thought.

"Well, as nice as this place is Ken, I think we should all hit the road back to Burbank." Chuck stated, holding in a smile and attempting to be serious. "Morgan is excited to see you. " He finished and Kendyll let out something between a snort and a laugh causing Chuck to smirk. "Oh come on, you know you miss him."

"Chuck, do you not remember the last time I saw Morgan?" She asked, looking at him in disbelief. He shrugged his shoulders innocently causing Kendyll to let out a playful growl. "He stole a pair of my underwear and sold them on the internet! Plus, he filmed me when I was in the shower and showed it to Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb at the Buymore." Kendyll growled causing Ellie, Chuck and surprisingly Sarah to laugh.

"He has grown up since you last seen him, Kennie. I can vouch for that." Ellie said with a chuckle as she saw her friend's distressed state. "Plus, now that Sarah's around, he gawks at her too, so it is no longer just the two of us anymore." Ellie said with a meaningful look to Kendyll. One that clearly stated, _Chuck loves Sarah, and she is now part of our family, don't screw it up or i'll kill you. _ Kendyll got the meaning and sighed slightly before smiling in relief.

"Thank god! I was starting to think that we would be the only two _forever._ " Kendyll finished, sending a glance towards Chuck who immediately interjected.

"Hey! I've had some relationships before you know. " He whined causing all three woman to snort. "I did. They may have not been the best people but..." He trailed off seeing as how the girls were most likely right.

"I'm sorry Chuckles but Jill was a wreck. I couldn't help but want to punch her in the face everytime I saw her. She was too..._possessive, _over you." Kendyll stressed as her eyes shot a brief glance at Sarah. Who noticed it and shot a quick glare and then rolled her eyes. She turned back to Chuck who shot an eyebrow up. "She was! Remember when we went snowboarding in the alps that one time? She pushed me out of the chairlift and I broke my leg, and all because I apparently, " Kendyll paused, using her hands to make quotations, "tried to have sex with you. " She finished and shrugged her shoulders. "All I did was lay on your bed while you were taking a shower." She said and sighed.

"Weren't you naked?" Ellie asked with a smirk. Kendyll let out a laugh and shrugged once again.

"Well, ya, but that was only because I wanted to piss Jill off and I knew she would come back in the room before he came out of his marathon shower. "She said and gave Chuck a playful wink causing his face to grow red. He was going to have to talk to her about the sexual innuendos. "I didn't want to _actually _have sex with him...at that moment." Kendyll finished and let out a laugh at Ellie's disgusted look.

"Gross Kennie, that's my brother. " Ellie exclaimed and scrunched her nose again in disgust. "And enough talking about wanting to have sex with my brother, that chapter turned on you two looooong ago. " Ellie finished and once again shot a glare at her old friend. Kendyll rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Sorry, momentary lapse. Anyways let's hit the road. I need to sleep and I figure I can do that in the car while I listen to Chuck's crap that he calls music. " She joked and let out a laugh at Chuck's horrified expression. She walked out to the car, him whining about her taste in music while following her. Sarah turned to go follow but stopped as a hand grabbed her arm. She turned and looked at Ellie who had a guilty expression on her face.

"Sarah, i'm sorry about Kendyll. She's changed a lot in the past ten years and I know that she may be a little too close to Chuck but she's not the type of person to ruin a relationship. She's just protective of him and she gets to be a little too much at times, but I promise that if you give her a chance, you'll see what I see in her. She's loyal, friendly, and funny, albeit a bit outspoken."

"A bit? It's like the girl doesn't have an off button in that department." Sarah stated with a smile. Ellie smiled back and then shrugged slightly.

"No, she does, she just tends to keep it on all the time to piss people off. Always worked wonders on Jill, which I found absolutely hilarious." Ellie said and then laughed, "You should have seen the stuff Kendyll did to Jill while her and Chuck were together. I actually felt a bit, " She held her index and thumb about an centimeter apart, "sorry for her. Kendyll never did anything half assed when it came to tormenting Jill."

"What kind of stuff did she do exactly?" Sarah asked, curiously. It wasn't that she was worried that Kendyll would try any of that stuff on her but she wasn't a huge fan of Jill either, and she figured that it would pretty funny to hear about Jill getting tormented. _Serves the Fulcrum bitch right, _Sarah thought.

"Just little things at first. You know, filling the sugar container with salt, replacing her toothpaste with a numbing cream, putting food coloring in her shampoo bottles, you know...little things." Ellie said and Sarah couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips. "Then it escalated into bigger stuff." Ellie said and a smile lit up her face. "Oh! One time, she parked Jill's car in the mall!"

"How the-"

"I have no idea but it was absolutely hilarious. Even Chuck laughed." Ellie said and shook her head slightly. Just then, the two woman could hear an 'Owwww' from Chuck outside. Ellie threw an arm around the blond woman. "Come on, let's go save Chuck from Kendyll and i'll tell you about the time Chuck and Kendyll tied Jill's underwear to the roof of Stanford..."

**MEANWHILE; OUTSIDE**

Kendyll laughed as she took her luggage and threw it in the back of the SUV. Chuck liked a lot of things but people dissing his taste in music was something that he would never get used to. Kendyll had learned from a young age not to question the younger Bartowski's taste in music. It was something that was prohibited.

"Oh, Chuck stop whining. It doesn't suit you."

"Seriously though, how can you not like 'Arcade Fire'? I mean, are you tone deaf?" He quesitoned and, for a moment, Kendyll actually believed he was asking legit question. "You used to love my music." He stated and Kendyll let out a snort.

"I _never _liked your music, Chuck. I just dealt with it cause I had to live with you." She corrected with a smile. He frowned and rolled his eyes.

Kendyll snickered and threw her last bag into the back. When she did, she heard Chuck make a disbelieving noise. Turning to face the younger Bartowski, she threw her hand on her hip and motioned for him to spill.

"You're bringing your gun in the car?" He asked as he nodded his head towards the gun in the waistband of her jeans that she had previously slipped on. Kendyll sighed. She knew that this was going to be an issue, but she never went anywhere without her Ruger P345. It was like her baby.

"Chuck, you know that I always carry a firearm with me. You never know when a situation where I need it will arise. Especially with being an agent." She mentioned and it took him a minute before he nodded. "I know that you're not a fan of guns, Chuck. I'm sorry that I have to carry one, but old Bertha here has got me through a lot of tough ti-..."

"Bertha?"

"What?" She questioned with accusatory tone. "So I named my gun. Big whoop. It's the same as naming a dog or something." She said defensively. Chuck stifled a laugh and looked at her with humour in his eyes.

"Oh?" He questioned and then smiled when she glared at him. "Sorry, I just couldn't help it. " He stated and shrugged, still laughing. "So, how many knives do you have on you then?" He asked knowingly and watched as her glare disappeared and her look turned sheepish.

"Um, I dunno, like eight?" She said and Chuck's eyes widened slighty.

"How? Where?" "He asked disbelievingly. She chuckled and dropped her hand to her thigh and ran it up sensually. Chuck, averted his eyes and sighed when he heard her chuckle again.

"Care to frisk me to find out, soldier?" She flirted and then winced as she realized that she was doing exactly what Ellie had warned her not to do. It was just so hard to _not _tease Chuck. Now that he had a girlfriend, her flirting with him had to come to an abrubt end.

"Kendyll.."

"I know, I know. Sorry. It's an old habit Chuck. You know what they say about old habits, " She stated with a sigh, "Old habits die hard."

"I realize that we were like this in the past but things have changed Kendyll. I'm not the same guy that dated Jill. Not anymore. I love Sarah and I intend to keep her for as long as she'll have me. I won't let the past ruin that. I won't." He declared and Kendyll stared at him hard for a moment. He did look happy with the girl and she supposed that the blond agent was suitable for him. After all, she was able to protect him, if the situation should arise.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be like this, not with you Chuck. I respect that you have a girlfriend. You know that." Kendyll said and Chuck nodded. "I'll try my best to back off, but don't think that means that i'm letting her off the hook. She hasn't passed my full test yet." She said and Chuck raised an eyebrow. "She passed the part of being able to take care of you. Cause she is trained to do so. But she hasn't passed the best friend test. Not yet." She finished and gave him a smile. "For the record, though, I think she might be the only one that passes." And with that Kendyll hopped in the driver's side but not before pinching him in the side, earning her a 'owwwww' from Chuck.

**GAS STATION**

Chuck watched as Kendyll and Ellie ventured into the store to grab some snacks for the roadtrip back and decided that it was time to get a couple things out of the way. The roadtrip so far hadn't been terrible, there were a lot of laughs but there was also an equal amount of tension, floating around the air. He could tell. Ellie could tell. The other two occupants knew as much. He sighed and turned to face the object of his affection currently filling the car with gas. He watched as she turned her head up slightly causing the sun to bounce off her face in a way that made her look angelic. He smiled and couldn't help but think how extremely lucky he was that someone like her could fall for someone like him.

Chuck shook his head and let his legs carry themselves over to her as she put the nozzle back on the hook. When she put the gas cap back on and shut the tank she turned to him and smiled. When he reached her, he did the only thing that he had wanted to do since he had seen her this morning. He grabbed her waist, shoved her so that her back was leaning on the car and crushed his mouth against hers. She was surprised at first but quickly responded, each moment starting to intesify. His hands roamed her waist and drifted under her shirt causing her to gasp at the sensation. He pushed against her and felt a supressed growl at the back of his throat.

Her hands, which had started on his chest were now gripping his slightly curly hair, tightly. She could feel the love and passion pouring out into his kiss and it made her want to melt and rip his clothes off in the middle of a gas station parking lot. Unfortunately, the little professional inner voice that sometimes refused to be surpressed, broke free and told her that she should _not _be doing this in a gas station parking lot with people around. Dirty old men type of people. So with great reluctance, she pulled away, gasping for air.

"Uh...wow." She stated, still trying to catch her breath. Chuck smirked and nodded, feeling a little light headed. It was like her kiss was an intense drug to him. He just couldn't stop the addiction. "I...uh...what...why?" She stuttered out, cursing herself for the lack of words.

"I've wanted to do that all day." He breathed out, resting his forehead against hers. She smiled and let out a breath.

"Well i'm glad that you did. I thought I was the only one that was going insane without kissing you." She said with a relieved smile. He pulled away to kiss her forehead before muttering four words that no person ever wanted to hear in a sentance together.

"We need to talk." Chuck said and pulled away enough so that he was looking at her face, but not enough as to let go of her waist. His hands remained firmly around her waist and Sarah wasn't sure if it was because he wanted to keep contact with her or if it was a ploy to trap her into this conversation. "About Kendyll...there's some things that you need to know."

"Chuck..."

"Look, I know that you don't like her and that's fine. But Kendyll isn't who you think she is." He started and when she went to protest Chuck silenced her with a chaste kiss to the lips, shutting her up immediately. _Damn him and his delicious lips, _she thought. "She works for the same company you work for, Sarah. " He said, lowering his voice. Sarah's eyes shot open in surprise. Kendyll was a CIA agent?

As surprised as Sarah was to hear the news, she figured that it made sense. Kendyll was talented, had lots of money for someone that was said to have been a salsa instructor. Plus, she had used some tricks that Sarah, herself, had learned at spy training. Sarah felt like slapping herself in the face. She knew that something was going on and yet she still hadn't figured it out until Chuck had told her. She was a spy for god's sake! She should have caught onto this the moment she suspected something was wrong.

"It makes some sense." Sarah replied and Chuck nodded. "How did you find out about her _other _job?" She asked, a curious look adorning her face. Chuck sighed and began to rub imaginary circles along her hip, causing her to lose concentration for a moment. _Focus, Sarah, focus! _She chastised herself.

"I actually didn't mean to." He laughed, recalling the day he found out. "I was out with Kendyll one night while she was in town about four years ago. We went to the arcade and played some games and then went for a walk. During the walk, some guy held us at gunpoint and tried to mug us." He said and watched as Sarah's eyes widened slightly. "Don't worry, he didn't have a chance to do anything because the moment he pointed the gun at me, he was flat on his back with a knife in his leg." He recalled, and let out a snort. "He even cried a little when Kendyll pulled the knife out, telling him that she hadn't hit any major arteries and that he would be fine." He finished and then shrugged. "I was so surprised and persistant that Kendyll told me who she worked for and why she worked for them and that's how I found out."

Sarah watched as Chuck told his story and was in shock. This girl was CIA. A part of her team, technically. It was hard to believe that Chuck hadn't gotten involved with the CIA three years ago when they had met. He had known about the CIA four years ago when he had almost gotten killed by a mugger, of all people. As much she didn't like the girl, she had to give credit to her. She left her family to work for the greater good. She had had a choice and, although Sarah would have chosen different, made the hard decision to leave the people she loved.

"So, does she know about the intersect?" She whispered, pulling his face down so that it was mere inches away from hers. No need to let anyone hear their conversation. Chuck shook his head and whispered into her ear, causing shivers to race through her. God, she loved when he did that.

"I haven't told her, and I won't unless it's cleared with General Beckman. She is the main reason Kendyll is on her way to Burbank, besides the fact that both Ellie and I wanted to see her." He said, pulling away slightly to look her in the eyes. "So, like I said, she's not who you think she is. Yes, she is a player of sorts but she's also a professional when she wants to be. She's good at her job, just as you are."

"I'm better than her. " Sarah grumbled, causing Chuck to laugh. He gave her another chaste kiss that was over too quickly. He looked her dead in the eye.

"Yes you are. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me Sarah. I mean that." He said in a meaningful tone. Her insides suddenly turned into goo. "And nothing..._no one_...will ever make me think otherwise, okay?" He stressed while griping her hips just a little tighter as if to prove his point. She nodded and leaned up to kiss him once again. He returned it and opened his mouth to give her the deep kiss that she had wanted. They kissed for a couple more moments before the sound of a bell brought them apart.

They both looked up to see Kendyll and Ellie hurrying over to were they were. Upon reaching Chuck and Sarah, Ellie turned to Kendyll with a questioning look. Kendyll ignored the look and walked over to stand by Sarah, leaning in to whisper three words that made the blond's blood turn cold.

"We have company."

There we go! Chapter two done! Hopefully everyone enjoyed it. I tried to throw some humor in there for the fun of it and god do I love Charah and most of all I love writing them! :) My Sarah might be a little OOC but i'm going to make her personality mirror that of Season 4's Sarah. Which means that she is caring and loves Chuck, (though she hasn't told him yet) and is protective of him but every now and again, fights to stay professional. Have a good night everyone! :P


	3. Dirty Tricks

Alright, here is the next chapter! :D I'm not exactly thrilled about the way this chapter was written but it has some Charah goodness and some Sarah/Kendyll fighting which I had an awesome time writing. I think that it is going to be my favorite part about writing this story. Except for Charah, of course! Nobody is more fun to write then Charah! God I love them...ok, off topic here. So ya, new chapter! Reviews are AWESOME! :D A big thanks to all the wonderful reviews! :D

I do not own Chuck, although I wish to god that I did! I do, however, own Kendyll. Who is my own creation...muahahahaha :) Enjoy!

_PREVIOULSY ON CHUCK VS THE BEST GIRL/FRIEND_

_ "Yes you are. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me Sarah. I mean that." He said in a meaningful tone. Her insides suddenly turned into goo. "And nothing...no one...will ever make me think otherwise, okay?" He stressed while griping her hips just a little tighter as if to prove his point. She nodded and leaned up to kiss him once again. He returned it and opened his mouth to give her the deep kiss that she had wanted. They kissed for a couple more moments before the sound of a bell brought them apart. _

_ They both looked up to see Kendyll and Ellie hurrying over to were they were. Upon reaching Chuck and Sarah, Ellie turned to Kendyll with a questioning look. Kendyll ignored the look and walked over to stand by Sarah, leaning in to whisper three words that made the blond's blood turn cold._

_ "We have company." _

Sarah's eyes darted around to see where the possible threat could have been, upon seeing nothing, her eyes flickered to Kendyll's who's eyes were boring into hers. Sarah opened her mouth to ask what she was talking about when two lanky men opened the door and walked out of the gas station, looking around them. Sarah looked up at Chuck, who looked at her in slight confusion and she nodded her head towards the two men behind him. He turned around, took a look, and whipped back to Sarah, his eyes fluttering a moment and then turned panicked.

"Hey El, why don't you go to the car and park it over in that parking lot? So that we can get out of the way and let other people get some gas. " Kendyll mentioned and smiled. Ellie watched as two people in a car behind them look frustrated about the lack of moving. "Plus, stupid me forgot to use the bathroom while we were over there. " Kendyll said with a laugh, giving her forehead a slight smack. "I really need to ease up on the liquids." Ellie looked at Kendyll for a moment before shrugging her shoulders and giving a slight laugh and nodding.

"You really do, Kennie. I think I saw you inhale like four sodas in there. " She mentioned and Kendyll nodded with a smile. "Ok, well don't be long." With that Ellie opened the back door and hopped in. When the door shut, Kendyll's smile dropped slightly and she turned to the other two as Ellie drove the car over to the parking lot. Chuck opened his mouth, quickly.

"Those two guys are trained killers. They work with the Ring and have killed more of the CIA's agents in a year then most of the agents have in their whole careers." Chuck rushed out, earning a shocked look from the blond and confused one from the brunette.

"How did you know that?" Kendyll asked, squinting her eyes in accusation. Chuck looked at her and then looked at Sarah. He wasn't sure what to say exactly. Luckily, before he come out with anything, Sarah intervened.

"We went over some case files last night and Chuck must have remembered these guys. We read more then any normal person should have to read." Sarah lied, sending a ditzy smirk towards Kendyll who knew that she was lying. Kendyll looked between the both of them and then rolled her eyes, letting the situation drop for now.

"Well one of these clowns stared me down in the chip section and, for a moment, I thought that he was going pull some dirty crap in front of the cameras, but he held off." Kendyll said in a hushed whisper, chancing a glance at the two men who were now looking over at them with unreadable expressions. "I'm going to take 'em down and then we can get the hell out of here. " She finished and went to turn around but stopped when she felt a hand on her arm. Whipping around she glared at the hand which belonged to the blond woman.

"Wait just a second. You can't just go over there by yourself and go all Rambo on their asses. What if somebody sees you and figures out who you really are? You'll blow your cover and you'll blow mine when I have to come save your ass." Sarah hissed shooting her own glare. Kendyll opened her mouth to give the blond a piece of her mind but stopped when Chuck interupted the two bickering women.

"I agree with Sarah, Kendyll. It's too dangerous. They could have guns!" Chuck rushed out and looked at both woman who seemed to be in a staring death match. Kendyll whipped her eyes to Chuck's and raised an eyebrow.

"Chuck, _**I **_have a gun. I think i'm good."

"Ya, but there is two of them and only one of you. I know you are capable of taking care of yourself, but I really think that you..."

"Should what? Sit back and let your girlfriend deal with it?" Kendyll cut in with a glare that put satan to shame. "I'm a trained assassin, Chuck, want to test that theory?" Chuck shrunk back and shook his head in slight fear. He wanted to punch himself. Why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut and let the girls do their thing?.

"No, I-I didn't say that...I ju-just meant that neither of you should go to them. It could be dangerous, and they could have more guys around here somewhere." He stuttered out and almost let out a sigh of relief when both girls seemed to think it over. Finally, Kendyll sighed.

"Ok fine, I won't go alone. Care to assist me while I kick their asses, Walker?" Kendyll asked and watched as Sarah started to smirk slightly. Chuck's mouth dropped open in protest.

"Assist you? No. I'm nobody's assistant. _I'll _go take them down and _you _can watch how a spy really does their job." Sarah hissed out and watched as the brunette's face morphed into anger. Her smirk widened.

"Now, listen here _blondie, _" Kendyll growled out between clenched teeth, "_Nobody, _knows how to do their job better then me. Correct me if i'm wrong but weren't you supposed to protect Chuck, not fall in lo-"

"I'm doing my job just fine! " Sarah growled, pulling away from Chuck slightly and stepping up so she was in Kendyll's face. The brunette let her own smirk show. "It's none of your damn business how I do my job!"

"Ohhhhh...touchy touchy. Did I hit a nerve, Agent Walker?" Kendyll taunted, holding up her hands in mock surrender. Chuck watched the two bicker for a moment longer before sighing. This was getting out of hand.

"Enough." He barked and watched as the two females turned to him. "We don't have time for this, we need to get out of here." He said and watched as the two of them nodded.

"Ok, you're right. Walker and I will take these guys out and we'll scram." Kendyll said, in a serious tone, glancing at the two men currently watching their exchange. Chuck opened his mouth to protest but both woman cut him off.

"Stay in the car!" They both said in unison causing Chuck to glare at the both of them. They both turned to the other and gave a small smile. Chuck looked between the two of them for a moment longer and sighed in defeat, he did have to keep Ellie safe and distracted, so she wouldn't notice the guys that his girlfriend and bestfriend were about to take care of.

"Truce?" Kendyll asked and stuck her hand out to the blond. Sarah snorted and shook the brunette's hand.

"For now." Sarah replied and they both waited a moment before turning to Chuck with pointed stares.

"Give us a minute would you?" Chuck asked while giving Kendyll a pleading look. She rolled her eyes, heaved a sigh and shuffled over a couple of feet, out of earshot of the couple. Chuck sighed and looked at Sarah with worry clear on his face. He wrapped his arms securely around her waist. She smiled slightly and brushed a stray curl out of his face, letting her hand linger slightly before resting it on the side of his face. He closed his eyes briefly, leaning against her touch.

"Chuck, you don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine. It's just a couple of guys. " She stated and watched as he let out a sigh and held onto her hip just a little tighter. He stayed silent and Sarah wondered what was actually wrong with him. "Chuck?"

"It's just..." He paused, looking her dead in the eye. If it hadn't been the man she lo-...oh, she wouldn't go there, not just yet, if it hadn't been the man she cared deeply for, she would have sworn that the look he was giving her was one of a predator looking to eat it's prey. It made her nervous and, kind of, excited. She couldn't help but glance down at his lips, remembering when, just moments ago, he had her pressed up against the car in one of the most passionate and sexiest kisses that she had ever experienced. Her heartbeat started to accellerate slightly.

"Just what, Chuck?" She whispered, leaning up so that her breath was in his ear. She smirked when she felt him shiver, ah so she wasn't the only one that liked it. She put her arms around his neck and hugged him making sure to press her body flush against his.

"I love you. " He uttered and although she tried not to, Sarah Walker tensed up like a freakin' statue. She stared straight ahead at the gas station as her eyes widened. She knew it would come, she knew that he would say it to her again, but she never in a million years thought that this would be the moment. That he would tell her what she already knew, let alone say it aloud. Her heart picked up a pace and although she wanted to utter the words back to him, she couldn't and for the life of her, she didn't know why. "I know it's too soon and..." He rushed out, beginning to extract himself from her arms.

"No." Sarah growled and continued to hold onto him. Although she was scared of his admission, she wasn't going to let him pull away from her. Not this time and never again. Sarah held onto him and looked at his confused expression and the underlying hurt that lay beneath his eyes, eventhough he tried to cover it up. The look he gave her cut her deep. She cleared her throat and shook her head softly before uttering, "Please don't pull away, not yet." She buried her face into his chest and heaved a sigh. The last thing that she wanted to do was hurt Chuck, but for some reason, those stupid words would just not come out. "I'm sorry." She muttered.

"Sarah, you have nothing to be sorry for." He started and then sighed. "I just wish..." His words were cut off by her lips, instantly shutting him up. He wrapped his arms more tightly around her waist, if it was even possible and began to kiss her back, the heat beginning to rise. He knew she was deflecting but the moment her lips molded into his, he didn't care. She was all that mattered.

Sarah poured every emotion she could think of into that kiss. Her hands had pulled away from his neck and were now firmly grasping his shirt. She opened her mouth to let him have more access and she _almost _moaned a little too loud. His tongue caressed hers both lovingly and savagely and she couldn't help but think that he was going to devour her if she didn't stop it. She couldn't help it though, the man was _soooo _good with his tongue...

"Ok, beauty and the beast, quit sucking face and let's take these guys out. " Kendyll growled at the two love birds, smirking while looking at Sarah, "I think you know who i'm referring to when I say beast." She snickered. Sarah groaned at the interuption, sending a quick glare in the brunette's direction and reluctantly pulled away from Chuck. He looked at the two of them before nodding and leaning in to kiss Sarah on the lips.

"Please stay safe. Come back to me, okay?" He whispered sweetly. She smiled, kissed him again, albeit a little longer, and pulled away with a smile. Kendyll made a disgusted sound and turned away but not before Chuck and Sarah noticed the slight smirk on her face. "Both of you be careful." And with that he began to jog over to the car where Ellie currently was. Once safely in the car, Kendyll turned to Sarah.

"Ok, how do you want to do this? You want to go high or low?" Kendyll asked, her eyes turning back to the men who were attempting to look oblivious to the two females. Sarah scoffed, and then glanced at Kendyll.

"Nah, let's go old fashioned and hit them first with a _Lockstep _and then pull some _Dirty Tricks._" Sarah said, causing Kendyll to raise her eyebrows in surprise. She hadn't played the _Dirty Tricks _routine in three years. It wasn't because it was unheard of, but that routine usually always lead to some trouble if you didn't trust your partner Kendyll watched as Sarah's eyes turned to hers a moment and gave a nod. As much as Kendyll disliked the blond, she had to give her a little praise for wanting to do a difficult play and for trusting someone she hardly knew. Kendyll returned the nod and the two watched as the men made their way back into the gas station.

**IN THE CAR**

"So, if you're in here, why is Sarah out there? With Kendyll? Alone?" Ellie asked with wide eyes, willing Chuck to see her uncomfotable state. Chuck gave a nervous laugh and shrugged nonchalantly. In all honesty, he was a little worried himself about the two of them together. "Chuck.."

"Ellie, don't worry. They're just going to the bathroom together. Girls do that. I mean, go to the bathroom together, cause they have, ya know, girl business to do, and all that stuff, but you would know that, being a girl and all, and...and right?" Chuck rambled with a nervous smile. Ellie narrowed her eyes at him and began to quietly study her little brother. Something was definitely off with her little brother and her best friend. Kendyll had been acting slightly out of character and Chuck had been more jumpy then usual.

"Ok, but why wasn't I invited then?" Ellie asked, her interogation eyes turning bright. If he wanted to play the dumb card then she would too. Ellie turned to open the door but Chuck threw his hand over the automatic lock button and locked them both in. Ellie scowled and turned to Chuck.

"You can't, no shouldn't, interupt them. They're talking about things. Uh..." Chuck paused, trying to think of any sort of reason to stall his sister from getting out of the car. Then it came to him. "Sarah's jealous of Kendyll. " He stated and Ellie tilted her head, urging him to continue. "Ya, uh, she wanted to have a talk with her, about stuff, involving me and the touching of me." Chuck rushed out and gave his sister a nervous laugh. Ellie raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"I figured the talk would have happened a little sooner actually. We both know how Kendyll is and as much as I love her, she's too..._sexual _with you. It disturbs me." Ellie said and gave a disgusted shiver. Chuck let out a laugh.

"Sexual?" He squeaked out and let out another laugh, albeit a nervous one. "She's not..._that _way with me."

"Please Chuck, do you not hear all the innuendos that she adds to any of your conversations, and the way she touches you? Not how a best friend would touch another best friend. Hopefully, Sarah will implant the fact that you are _taken, _"Ellie emphasizes, "into Kendyll's brain, so that there is no more tension. I swear I could have cut the tension in the car with a butter knife." Ellie stated and then let out a sigh.

"Come on, El. You know Kendyll's just messing around." Chuck said, defending his friend. He knew that what Ellie was saying was the absolute truth, but Kendyll had always been this way and had even explained why she did what she did. Chuck believed her as he had done the same thing many times, albeit not as _intense _as she tended to lay on, but none-the-less the same. When Ellie made a disbelieving snort, Chuck added, "Besides, i'm in a committed relationship with _Sarah, _El. I love her and I would never do anything to hurt her. You know that."

"I know." Ellie said and turned to smile at her brother, resting a hand on his arm. She knew how much her brother loved Sarah and knew that nothing would come between them. Not even an old flame. "I can't believe I don't trust Kendyll." Ellie said and sighed. "She's been there for you and I for so long, and I can't seem to trust her around my little brother. What kind of friend am I?"

"El, she's been gone a long time. You have a right to be curious about her motives but you and I both know who Kendyll really is, "Chuck began, cringing at his slight lie, Ellie didn't know who Kendyll really was, yet he continued, "She's our best friend from when we were little and she's the girl that cheered us up when mom and dad left and told us to chase after our dreams. That's who she is." He finished and pulled his sister in for a hug. Ellie nodded and smiled into her brother's shoulder. He was right. He was always right.

**GAS STATION**

Sarah and Kendyll slowly made their way into the gas station. Both on instant alert. Sarah nodded towards Kendyll and pushed the door open, slowly heading in there first. Kendyll followed closely behind. Upon both entering the store, nothing appeared to be touched or harmed in any way. Kendyll looked around, trying to get a glimpse of the two men, but upon seeing nothing her gaze turned to fall on Sarah. She shrugged her shoulders slightly and nodded towards the west side of the store. Sarah nodded east and the two split up, each taking their respective sides.

Sarah slowly walked down an aisle, her eyes searching every corner and crevice, her hand rested at her back on the but of her Smith & Wessen. Being an agent meant you were ready for anything and Sarah Walker was trained to be ready for everything. Not just anything, but _everything. _As she continued to walk down one of the aisles she couldn't help but hear a muffled sob, instantly putting her on high alert. She began to walk down the aisle faster and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a man bound and gagged to a pole. Sarah quickly bent down, ripping the tape off the man and taking out the cloth that had been in his mouth. The man began to cry out, his eyes shifting in fear.

"Hurry, they're here...they're here." The man cried helplessly as Sarah continued to free him. "Oh god, please help me."

"Hey, it's ok. I'm gonna get you out of here, don't worry." She whispered and continued to try and untie the man when she heard a gun being cocked behind her. Sarah's fingers stopped as she slowly turned her head and raised her eyebrows when she noticed that it was Kendyll holding the gun, currently aimed at her face. Kendyll's glare intensified. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Back away from the man, Walker." Kendyll growled, her gun trained on Sarah's forehead.

"Oh god, puh-please, don't let her hurt me. I'm s-sorry." The man cried, fearful eyes searching around.

Sarah slowly stood up, her hand automatically going to her back and pulling out her Smith and Wessen in the blink of an eye, aiming it at Kendyll who had yet to move. The two females stared eachother down, both pointing their guns at eachother. Kendyll rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.

"Back off, Walker. This guy's a jackass in strapless heels." Kendyll spat out, glaring at the man in question. Sarah's eyes crinkled in confusion. "He's not some helpless woman in distress and he's the worse actor in the world. Seriously Wes, get some new material."

Sarah glanced briefly at the man in question, who looked shocked to hear what the brunette woman was saying. Her eyes went back to the other female and a glare took over her features. So Kendyll was the one behind all of this? Was she part of the Ring?

"Who do you work for?" Sarah asked, continuing to train her gun on the brunette's head. Kendyll's eyes grew confused and then anger took over her features.

"Are you kidding me? You think _i'm _the bad guy here? I just saved your ass from being shot or worse.." Kendyll said, pausing to see if the blond would drop her gun. "You should be pointing your gun at the jackass sitting below you." When she didn't, Kendyll let out an exasperated sigh and put down her gun, her head raising to look at the ceiling in disbelief. "Ughhhhhh...god, you guys are a piece of work, you know that Wes?" Sarah's thoughts ran rapid about what was going on when a voice spoke from below her.

'Well if you Spooks would do your jobs right, people like me wouldn't be running around the world, now would we?." The man replied, standing up and grabbing Sarah by the hair and putting a knife to her throat. Kendyll instantly raised her gun and pointed it at the man's head. "Ah, ah, ah Kendyll. Watch what you do, or i'll cut your partner's throat wide open."

"She's not my partner. I work alone." Kendyll spat, continuing to aim her gun at the guys head. The man smirked and dug the knife a little deeper into Sarah's throat causing the blond to wince slightly. "Crap sakes." Kendyll muttered. She then sighed and rolled her eyes, setting her gun on the floor and raising her hands in the air in surrender.

Although she greatly detested Sarah Walker, she wasn't about to let the girl get killed, especially because Chuck loved her. Kendyll turned her eyes to the left as the two lanky men from before appeared out from behind the counter. Great, just great. Kendyll's gaze went to Sarah's who _almost _looked apologetic, but she could have been wrong. Kendyll dropped her gaze for a moment before letting a small smirk peek through. She had a plan.

"Sarah, I wouldn't touch that guys phone if I were you." Kendyll stated, loud enough for all three men and the blond woman to hear. Four sets of eyes traveled to Sarah's feet long enough for Kendyll to reach into her pocket and push 1 on her phone. "Oops, I guess it was just a chocolate bar." She said with a shrug of the shoulders.

**IN THE CAR**

Ellie was leaning back against the seat of the car, enjoying some peace and quiet, if only for a moment. Chuck, however, was a nervous wreck. It had been a total of 15 minutes and 37 seconds since the love of his life and his best friend had entered the store, and they had yet to come out. Nor had he heard any gunshots or anything. He was starting to freak out. His gaze returned to the gas station door for the thousandth time in the last 5 minutes and although Ellie seemed to be peaceful, she could feel her brother's anxiety and it was starting to rub off on her.

"Chuck!" Ellie barked, "Stop fidgeting, you're driving me crazy. They're fine. Probably just talking amongst themselves." Ellie said and Chuck nodded, knowing what was actually going on. He was about to reply when his phone went off, showing a picture of his best friend winking to the camera. His nerves calmed down the slightest as he pressed the button to answer the call.

"Hello?"

**GAS STATION**

"You know, you guys are reallllllllllly lucky that I left all my throwing knives in the car." Kendyll said loudly, catching everyone's attention in the gas station. "Especially you Wesley. I seem to recall a moment in time where one of my knives made happy times with your leg." Kendyll taunted, hoping that Chuck got her hint. _Please get me my knives, Chuckie. _Kendyll thought to herself.

Wesley scowled and absentmindly rubbed a spot on his leg. His grip on Sarah tightened causing her to let out a little yelp. Kendyll grinded her teeth together, Chuck would have heard that and he wouldn't have been happy. Sarah's eyes went to Kendyll's and she could almost hear what the blond would be saying right now. _Got any other bright ideas, dumbass?_

"And honestly, Wes. Only two guys with you? Usually you come more prepared. I mean, one standing by the front door and the other just chilling in front of the frozen food section? What's that gonna do?" Kendyll continued to taunt as a wide smirk came across her face. "You gonna cook me dinner beforehand?" She laughed causing Wesley to snort in anger. "You don't actually want to hurt the blond, do you Wes? I mean, it's me that you really want right?"

"Trust me, if I was ordered to Kendyll, I would kill you where you stand." Wesley barked out, letting his grasp around Sarah's throat lessen slightly. Kendyll continued to smirk.

"Well come and get me. It's not like somebody is going to walk right in here and knock you out, right?" Kendyll said, emphasizing her point a little. Sarah glanced at Kendyll with confused eyes. _What is she playing at? _Sarah thought to herself, but as she felt the grip on her throat lessen even more, she started to see her angle. _Ahhh the old Flaunt me, taunt me routine. Clever, _Sarah thought. "Don't you want to have a little fun, just like old times?" Kendyll purred, running a hand through her hair.

Sarah watched as the brunette kept all three sets of eyes on her and had to commend her on her seduction routine. Not that, she herself, couldn't have done it. She could have but in the end she would have felt guilty. Sarah almost smiled as she felt the knife slacken in Wesley's hand that was against her throat. _Not bad, Scherbatsky, _Sarah thought.

"Uhhh.."

"Come on, Wes. Don't you miss us? We used to heat things up, no matter what the forecast was." Kendyll growled playfully, sending a wink towards one of the lanky men. The man gulped and smiled slightly. "Everytime you touched me, I felt like my whole body was on fire." Sarah watched as the three men were entranced with the brunette. Sarah simply rolled her eyes.

"I..." Wesley began but shook his head and growled out angrily, "I won't be fooled by this crap again, Kendyll." Then, the mistake that both female agents waited for had finally arrived. Wesley pulled the knife away from Sarah's throat to point it at Kendyll and that's when both reacted.

Sarah pulled back and slammed her elbow into Wesley's gut, then face, knocking him back a couple of steps into a shelf of canned soup and then roundhouse kicked the knife out of his hand. He fell back on the floor and grabbed his nose in pain. He growled slightly and swung his leg, effectively knocking Sarah to ground. Sarah did a backwards somersault, getting away from the man's leg as it swung around again. She went into a standing position just as he hauled himself up.

Wesley pulled back his fist and took a swing at Sarah. She easily avoided it and when his fists continued to make wild strikes, she knew she was in luck. She blocked and avoided his vicious blows and finally swung her leg around and roundhouse kicked him in the face, knocking him back a couple of paces into the dairy section, before balling her hand into a fist and slamming it into his nose, knocking him out before he even hit the floor.

Sarah turned around and watched as Kendyll took down one of the lanky men by kneeing him in the groin and then kneeing him in the face, officially knocking him unconscious. What Kendyll didn't know, was that the other lanky man, now sporting a nasty cut above his eye, stood behind her, a gun raised to her head. Sarah reacted immediately.

"Kendyll!" She shouted, watching as the brunette spun around quickly, however, not quick enough as a silenced shot rang out.

Alright, so there's chapter 3 done! I do enjoy writing this story, hopefully as much as you guys enjoy reading it! The next chapter is going to be my masterpiece I believe. Cause in the next chapter Sarah and Chuck...oh, well I best not spoil the surprise. You guys will just have to send me great reviews and then you will see :D:D Hahahaha why, yes, I am evil. Anyways, hopefully you all are starting to like Kendyll just a little bit. If not, that's alright! In a way, she's like a mix of Carina and Casey. Mostly Carina, but she makes so many wise cracks that I consider her to have a little Casey in her as well. Anyways, until next time! :D Review, guys, review! Pleeeeeeassssse :P


End file.
